


I See Swimming Pools

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Free! Starting Days Spoilers, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Nanase Haruka, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Even though Haru is in Australia, all he can think of is his fight with Makoto. While doing so, he thinks about a particular night they shared together in middle school.





	I See Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for [makoharuweek 2016](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> This is for day 3 "Favorite Headcanon."
> 
> I decided to go a different route and actually incorporate my headcanon into a fic. If you read my first makoharuweek fic, you'll already know I love the Starting Days pool scene. So, my favorite headcanon is that it's one of Haru's favorite memories with Makoto.
> 
> Title taken from Troye Sivan's "Fools" because it really fits the vibe of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy! All kudos and comments are much appreciated!

Rin was finally asleep, snoring lightly beside Haruka, who was still wide awake. Even after the plane ride, being dragged around the city and dinner with Rin’s old host parents, Haru couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Makoto under the fireworks with that sad, hurt expression on his face. Haru had been the cause of that and he couldn’t take it.

_“All you ever do is meddle with everyone! Stop sticking your nose in everyone else’s business!”_

Haruka shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He didn’t know why he said that to Makoto. Yes, he felt that sometimes Makoto overstepped his bounds, but it was only because he cared so much. Too much for his own good, Haru thought. All he wanted was to help Haru figure out what he was going to do with his life after high school and all Haru did was get angry at him. Makoto merely became the unintended target for his rage.

_“I’m… going to a university in Tokyo. I meant to tell you sooner but I couldn’t find a way to say it. I…”_

_“Do whatever you want!”_

Some friend he was.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It felt like things were changing again for them and Haruka didn’t like that. It was just like how he felt in middle school when it felt like Makoto was changing and leaving him behind, but this time was more serious.

The memory of that night when Haru begged Makoto to remain the same came rushing back to him. How Makoto grabbed him by the hand and dragged him all the way to the swimming club. Just the two of them swimming in the pool.

_“I love swimming and I love you, too, Haru-chan!”_

It was one of his favorite memories of them together, although he’d never told Makoto that. He would just think of it from time to time. He wondered if Makoto still thought about that night too. He hadn’t brought it up either, so Haru figured he probably forgot or was embarrassed by it now. What boy tells his best friend he loves him like that?

Haruka hoped he hadn’t forgot or worse, was embarrassed by it. Although he didn’t say it then, Haru loved Makoto. That was a given and he still did now, too. Did Makoto still feel the same? He never said those three words again, but Haru assumed the feelings were still there. If so, what did that mean for them now?

That brought Haru out of memories and back to the current situation. Makoto was going to Tokyo without him and he couldn’t find the time to tell him sooner. Or did he try? As Haru thought about it, Makoto did try talking to him about post-graduation plans the day before the festival outside of his house. Haru had just blown him off as usual, assuming Makoto was going to ask him about his plans again, but what if he was trying to tell him about Tokyo then? Would he had reacted differently than he did at the festival?

He wasn’t sure and would never know. There was no going back and changing it.

Haru still didn’t know what he was going to do after graduation. Every time someone asked him for his plans, whether it was the school counselor, or scouts, or even Rin, Haru couldn’t think straight. He just _didn’t_ know and the pressure had finally gotten to him. But now, he didn’t care. It seemed as though he and Makoto were going in different directions, changing. Makoto was his rock. He was the one he could always depend on but after their fight, he felt like he was being tossed about in the sea during a storm with no one there to help him.

He knew Rin had brought him here to Australia to try and help him but so far, all he could think of was Makoto. Things were changing and unlike before, Makoto didn’t drag him to the swimming pool and make him feel alright again. He just let Haru run away. Haru didn’t even want to think about what that meant for their friendship. Could they get past this? He couldn’t bare to think of the alternative if they didn’t.

 

Eventually, Haruka drifted off to sleep, dreaming of swimming pools and green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/150686891171/i-see-swimming-pools-for-makoharuweek-2016-day).


End file.
